


Somebody's Watching Me

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy's only recently noticed his things have started going missing. Jake is desperately in love with Jeremy so when he sees Michael with Jeremy he doesn't react well.





	1. I Always Feel Like

"Hey Michael, have you seen my deodorant?" Jeremy asked as he did through his gym bag. "Damn it, I thought I put it right on top of my jacket..."

"Sorry, here you can use mine," Michael tossed his over to Jeremy who fumbled to catch it. "Didn't you just buy this one?"

"Yeah, I've already lost two this month."

"Maybe you should talk to Mr.Williams about this. I think somebody's taking your stuff..."

"Dude, why would somebody steal my deodorant?"

"I don't know there's some weird people out there." The bell rang prompting them to leave the locker room. Unknown to the two boys their conversation was being watched from behind the lockers by the only other boy still in the locker room. 

Jake looked at the deodorant with a concerned look. Jeremy was starting to get suspicious...but after the incident a month ago where he almost got caught trying to take Jeremy's cardigan he knew he had to play it a lot safer. Taking off the lid he deeply inhaled the scent Jeremy on the Old Spice. Walking out of the hallway to his locker Jake looked around to make sure Jeremy wasn't in sight as he opened his locker door.

Adding the deodorant to the bottom of his collection of Jeremy memorabilia. Looking up he can't face to face with his picture of Jeremy that had some of the teen's hair in a ziplock baggie taped next to it. Touching it Jake let out a happy sound. One day he be close enough to Jeremy to touch the actual hair still on Jeremy's head. He wondered if Jeremy changed his shampoo recently, when he cut this off it smelled like strawberries....

"Dude what are you doing?" Jake was startled by the voice immediately slamming his locker shut. Turning around he saw Rich and let out a relived sigh that it was just him.

"Oh, Rich, Jesus don't sneak up on me like that."

"Dude, I have no problem with your dork obsession just try and keep it on the down low. If anyone else saw your weird shrine-"

"But they didn't." Jake grabbed his backpack off the floor as Rich stared down the hallway. Following his friend's line of sight Jake saw Jeremy and Michael walking down the hallway together. As they turned around he could see BOYFRIENDS written across their bags. Rich snorted as he saw Jake's confused face. "Boyfriends?"

"They always walk next to each other like that, thought it'd be funny."

"Yeah. Funny." Jake knew Rich didn't mean to make him angry but seeing Jeremy that close to Michael with the word boyfriends on their backpacks he felt his blood boil. Why did Jeremy have to be so close to Michael and not him? What's so special about the kid with the expensive headphones and the stupid hoodie? But that didn't matter. Tonight he'd be at play rehearsal, with Jeremy. They'd be so close together, reading lines, talking...

Jake smiled at the thought forgetting that he was moving and walking face first into a wall. Rich's laughter did not help his pride.

~~

As Jake entered the auditorium with his friends and "girlfriend" behind him he saw Jeremy. He was already sitting near the front making Jake smile as he approached the other boy. His walk slowly came to a stop as he saw Jeremy was already talking to somebody. It was a girl in their grade, Christine? Jeremy smiled as she talked to him with a look on his eyes that Jake unfortunately recognized. It was the look he gave Jeremy every day.

To make things worse sitting just behind the two was a familiar red hoodie. What did he do deserve this kind of torture? He couldn't talk to Jeremy in front of them. This was supposed to be his only chance to get to talk to Jeremy...away from Michael. 

"Jake what's-oh," Rich stopped mid-sentence when he saw Jeremy talking to Christine. 

"Yeah. Oh." Sitting on the other side of the aisle next to Rich, Jake stared at Jeremy longingly. Why couldn't he just talk to Jeremy? It's not like he had these problems with anyone else. But then again, Jeremy want anyone else. His train of thought derailed when Mr.Reyes got on stage and called for everyone's attention. He could find an excuse to talk to Jeremy later.

~~

"-I can't believe you did that with Madeline Jake. I mean seriously don't you have any standards? Jake, Jake are you listening to me?" No Jake wasn't listening to Chloe. Instead he was watching Jeremy leave the auditorium. Ignoring Chloe he walked out the door following after the two while trying not be seen.

"Hey Michael, I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

 

"It's cool, I'll be out in the car." As Jeremy began to head the other direction a smile crossed Jake's face, finally he could get him alone.


	2. Somebody's Watching Me

'Why is the stall only closed when I to go to the bathroom?' Jeremy unzipped his pants as he stood in front of the urinal when the door opened startling him. Looking over he saw Jake coming in as he turned the other way to avoid eye contact. He heard the other teen unzip his pants as he went to the urinal right next to Jeremy. "Yo Jeremy, sup?" The teen's face was a bright red as he tried not to look over at Jake. Who talks to people when they're peeing? 

"H-hey Jake," Jeremy awkwardly zipped up his pants, realizing the bathroom could wait till later. Jake called after him. 

"Hey Jeremy dude, you forgot this in gym." Jake finished up, not bothering to wash his hands before he pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

'My deodorant?'

"Found it under the bench. You really should keep better track of your stuff." 

"Oh...uh..." How did Jake know it was his deodorant? "Thanks." He accepted the item before hurriedly rushing out of the bathroom. Jake watched as Jeremy hurriedly rushed out of the bathroom mentally slapping himself in the face. What way he thinking? Not only did he lose Jeremy's deodorant but now Jeremy probably thought he was some weirdo who looked following people into the bathroom.

'No problem, I'll try a less creepy way tomorrow. Besides today wasn't a complete failure, I actually talked to him! Without freaking out. Maybe I should get something for Jeremy...but I don't have money. Maybe I could make him something to him. He does like peanut butter cookies.'

~~

"-seriously who talks to somebody when they're peeing?" Jeremy asked as he sat next to Michael in his room playing Apocalypse of the Damned.

"Somebody with confidence."

"It's just kind of weird. I mean how did he know it was my deodorant?"

"Jeremy you're way overthinking this, what you think Jake was staring at you the whole time just so he could steal and return your deodorant?"

"No, it's just a little weird he would do that in the bathroom. Without washing his hands I might add."

"Look out!" Michael leaves over his best friend in game and shot the zombie that was coming from behind before backing away. "Sorry, and Jer it's fine. Jake was just trying to be nice and return your stuff."

"I guess...there's just something weird about him."

"All popular kids are weird, pretty sure Rich tried cornering that sophomore Jackson in the bathroom yesterday trying to sell him drugs or something. Guess that's just a normal thing for them." Michael went back up focusing on the game but when Jeremy tried to he couldn't take his mind off of Jake. Why was this bothering him so much?  
~~  
Jeremy looked through his locker, grabbing his Pre-Calc book when he saw a shadow looming over him. Looking up he saw Jake which made him jump back on surprise, hitting his head on the locker door. "Ow, shit!"

 

"Jeremy are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

 

"Nah, it's alright," Jeremy rubbed his head as he stood up letting out a small pained moan. That's when he noticed Jake was holding a plate of something. "Hey, what's that?"

 

"Oh these? I made some peanut butter cookies for Chloe but she told me she was allergic. Do you want one?" He held out the plate allowing Jeremy to see the admittedly good looking cookies. His stomach growled prompting him to reach out and take one of the sweets. Taking a bite his eyes widened, these were really good, a bit salty but they still tasted amazing. Jake smiled as Jeremy took a few more cookies from the plate.

 

"Wow Jake these are amazing, what did you put in them to make them taste so great?"

 

"My secret ingredient." By the time the bell rang and Jeremy ran off to class the plate was almost empty with only one or two cookies left. It would only be a matter of time before Jeremy didn't need the cookies to take in a part of Jake. 

 

"Jake, bro!" He turned to see Rich waving at him. "You ditching class t-ooo, cookie." He reached out to grab one but Jake slapped his hand away. "Hey, I'm hungry."

 

"Trust me dude," Jake said as he threw the remaining cookies in the trash, "you didn't want these."


	3. And I Have No Privacy

Jake hummed as he headed to play practice. Jeremy would be there and after the accepting the cookies from earlier he couldn't be happier. Jeremy, albeit unknowingly, already accepted a part of him. Now he just needed to be fully take him in and embrace-wait. What was that noise?

Jake stopped just before the stage as he heard voices coming from behind the curtains and the almost empty auditorium. Heading up the stairs he peeked behind the curtains to find the source of the noise but came to a dead stop when he saw the source of the noise. It was Michael and Jeremy. On the stage floor. Michael was lip locked with his beloved who's eyes were closed as the bespectacled teen ran his hands through Jeremy's hair.

Jake's blood ran cold as they continued this, not knowing Jake was watching from behind the curtains. "-M-Michael I didn't know you...liked me like that..." Jake's glare deepened at Jeremy's out of breath tone. They had been doing that for a while. Who knows what else that Mell kid had been doing to Jeremy while he wasn't there. His crush on Christine, Jake could stand. Jeremy didn't have a chance in Hell with her. But here Jeremy was...making out with Michael, laying together with him. Only one layer of clothing away from-

"I didn't know how to tell you man. I thought you'd only liked Christine but now..." Michael smiled as he leaned into hold Jeremy again. 'This isn't right,' Jake's grip on the curtains tightened, 'Jeremy didn't take you inside him, that was me! Me! Me! Me!' He wanted to scream. He wanted to go over there and rip Michael off of Jeremy. But he couldn't do that. Not in front of Jeremy. He could just watch in anger until they pulled away from each other, Jeremy pulling his shirt down from where Michael had pushed it up.

"We should hurry before anyone comes in and sees us." 

"Yeah." Michael and Jeremy stood up as Jake hid behind a nearby stage prop. Watching them walk by Jake knew what he had to do. He couldn't do anything to Jeremy. 'But Michael on the other hand?' A smirk crossed his face as he thought about what he was going to do to the boy who stole Jeremy's first kiss from him. He was going to make Michael regret stealing from him.

~~

"See you later dude!" Michael waved goodbye to Jeremy before heading to his PT Cruiser. He was elated, not only had he finally told Jeremy about his feelings but his best friend actually accepted him. Jeremy had kissed him on the lips and agreed to go on a date tomorrow night. The smile that had decorated his face throughout drama practice had yet to leave his face. Pulling out his keys Michael went to check his phone when he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

He was about to turn around when he felt a have wrap around his mouth as he was roughly shoved into the car, his head hitting the top of the trunk with a loud 'thunk' noise. His eyes darted around, now disorientated when a familiar voice whispered into his ear. "You're going to get in the car and drive where I tell you to or I will fucking kill you right here." Michael's right arm was yanked behind him as he was shoved into the driver's seat while the other person for in the passenger seat as he looked over dazed. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized the face climbing in the car.

"J-Jake?"


	4. Roses

Jeremy hummed as he exited the bus excited to see his now boyfriend at school today. It was like a dream come true, Michael was actually dating him! He hadn't answered any of Jeremy's texts last night but the teen brushed it off as Michael just losing his phone again. Digging in his bag Jeremy pulled out the last peanut butter cookie he saved from Jake yesterday and was about to bite into it when he noticed a few small hairs on the cookie. The brunette made a face, picking them off. They were way too short to be his or Jake's...maybe Jake had a cat or something?

Jeremy shook his head, trying not to over think the hairs he tossed the cookie in the trash. Last thing he needed today was to eat animal hair and he found himself hoping that wasn't in any of the other cookies he ate. 

"Jeremy!" The teen approached his locker to see Jake coming towards him with a smile. 

"Oh hey Jake," Jeremy shuffled away slightly, glancing around to make sure Rich wasn't nearby when he opened his locker. "Hey Jake, quick question, so you have a cat?"

"No...why?"

"Just curious..." Jeremy trailed off as his luck clicked allowing the small metal door to open and reveal a bouquet of roses to fall out on the floor. "The hell?" Jeremy leaned down and picked up the flowers with Jake staring at him as he picked up the small note attached to the flowers.

"Who's it from?"

"It just says from your secret admirer."

"Secret admirer huh? I wonder who h-they are. Must like you a lot too get you roses. Those are pretty expensive." Jake was surprised when this comment made Jeremy laugh.

"Oh my God, this is what Michael was doing?"

"Michael?" Jake tried to hide his anger. Jeremy thought that dumb ass stoner would do something like this for him?

"Yeah, don't tell Rich but we're dating now."

"Oh...really?" Jake's voice sounded strained. Why the would he lie to Rich? 

"I wonder where he got the money for this," Jeremy happily smelled the flowers, Jake hitting his fist against a nearby locker causing him to let out a pained noise. "Oh shit Jake, are you okay?"

"I'm...fine..." Jake didn't pull The first away from the dented metal so Jeremy wouldn't see the blood.

"If you're sure-" the bell rang and Jeremy let out a small curse, "shit, see you at play practice Jake!"

"Yeah." Jeremy disappeared into a nearby classroom leaving Jake alone in the hallway. Damn it, he did this for Jeremy and he thought it was Michael. Well tomorrow he wouldn't have to worry about Michael getting in the way again.


	5. Is it Just a Dream?

"Damn it!" Jake grunted as he feel back on his bed. It's like he didn't exist to Jeremy, he looked over Jeremy's Facebook five times in the past hour and the only thing he posted was another old picture of him and Michael. In a fit of anger he threw his phone across the room at the wall making it crack as it fell to the floor. The teen in the red hoodie on the floor flinched, the phone missing his head by inches. "What the hell do you have that I don't?" Jake ripped the duct tape off Michael's mouth making him wince.

"Fuck...off..." Michael's voice was raspy after two days of no water, locked in the room. Jake rolled his eyes but was surprised when he was head-butted by Michael, knocking him down.

"Fuck!" Jake held his nose and pulled a hand away to see blood on his hand. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're kidding right?" Michael looked at the other teen incredulously. "You kidnapped me and you're stalking my boyfriend-what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't need to be so rude, I mean, I brought you food," Jake grabbed a McDonald's bag and drink and set it in front of Michael. 

"How the hell am I supposed to eat this?" Michael raised his arms to show they were tied together. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know, you figure it out." There was an awkward silence as Michael used his elbows to pick up the drink while Jake went into his bathroom and rolled up a piece of toilet paper to stick up his nose. Maybe Jeremy wouldn't notice it tomorrow. Looking back at Michael struggling to get the chicken nuggets box open he felt a little guilty. But it's not like he was hurting anyone right? Or at least, not that badly.

Grabbing the phone he took off Michael from his pocket he got an idea. Maybe Jeremy would be more willing to talk to him if he didn't have a boyfriend.

~~

Jeremy entered the school staring at his phone as he stared at his messages, rereading the message he saw over and over again.

'I'm breaking up with you.'

Jeremy was confused, he tried texting Michael back but no response. This didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't he call back? Was Michael avoiding him? Nothing about this felt right, the pit in his stomach growing even more. 

"Hey Jeremy!" The teen looked up to see Jake catching up with him. 

"Oh, er, hey Jake. What happened to your nose?" Jeremy saw the bandage across Jake's nose and the boy shrugged.

"Oh you know, ran into a wall. Wasn't looking where I was going."

"Are you okay? Your nose looks kind of bent."

"I'm gonna see the nurse later." Jake brushed off the question when Jeremy noticed the glasses he was wearing. 

"When did you start wearing glasses?"

"You like? Couldn't find my contacts this morning."

"Huh-" Jeremy was cut off by his phone ringing and he looked down to see Michael's mom calling him. "I gotta go, see you later." Jeremy ran off causing Jake to frown. Taking off the glasses he rubbed his head. Christ, these things were giving him a headache. But they got Jeremy to notice him! He practically skipped down the hallway, not noticing Jenna who watched the whole exchange.


End file.
